Commonly, a seller of goods uses a financial application to manage an inventory of products sold by the seller. Specifically, the entity uses the financial application to track information related to the products (e.g., product descriptions, price of products, related products, etc.). In many cases, an e-commerce web site may be used by the seller of goods to sell the products. The e-commerce web site may also include a variety of information related to the products.
The seller may wish to include product information for a product from the financial application in the e-commerce web site related to the product. Specifically, the seller may extract the product information from the financial application and then use the product information to build or modify the e-commerce web site. In some cases, the product information may be modified before building or modifying the e-commerce web site. Further, the seller may wish to also include any such modifications in the financial application.
Sales of an e-commerce site are generally driven by the web traffic of the e-commerce site. Much of an e-commerce site's web traffic originates from various search engines found on the world wide web (www). In view of this, it may be desirable to optimize the product information to increase the e-commerce site's search ranking for the search engines. Typically, the product information is manually analyzed for potential optimizations such as keywords (e.g., uniform resource locator, content, header, domain name, etc.), ingoing links, outgoing links, frequency of updates, etc.